


and be with me for evermore

by dustkeeper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dialogue from the Beauty and the Beast Ending, Everybody Lives, Happy Ending AU, Ignoct Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustkeeper/pseuds/dustkeeper
Summary: For Ignoct Week Day 5. Situational: Ignis manages to use the last of the magic in him to bring Noctis back from the dead when he finds him on the throne.Or, if Final Fantasy XV ended like a Disney movie with music by Alan Menken.





	and be with me for evermore

               Ignis hadn’t expected to find Noctis still alive on the throne, but Prompto’s cry of alarm had signaled that although he had very little time left, their king was still breathing.

               The advisor could barely remember what the stairs to the throne looked like as he stumbled his way up to the chair. He ignored the panicked calls of his name as his gloved hand finally felt that of his charge, his king, his friend, his…

               His _Noct_. Oh, gods, the daemons were gone but he was still alive, maybe-

               "Specs,“ Noct croaked out, and he sounded so much older than Ignis could recall. "You came back.” He felt another trembling hand graze his cheek, and he grabbed that one, too.

               "Of course I came back, and I’m glad I did! You’re still alive! You… You could make it… We have a phoenix down left, I’m sure.“ He realized how foolish those words sounded as he said them, but to hell with reason. He wasn’t too late: he’d found Noctis alive. He could feel the sharp breathing on his face, fanning the delirious hope in his heart. "Maybe… Maybe the prophecy was wrong! Maybe…”

               "Ignis,“ the Chosen One cut in, as quiet and gentle as he’d ever been. "It’s almost over. Dad… Dad’s all that’s left. I have to go bring back the light.”

               It was strange, Noct being the composed voice telling Ignis what his next steps had to be. He was supposed to be his counsel, the voice of reason. He couldn’t find one good reason for what had to happen.

               "Curse the light!“ he spat out, the venom in his tone undoubtedly surprising his companions. "We’re together now. Everything will be fine, you’ll see.”

               He felt Noctis squeeze his hand with all the strength he had left. “At least… I got to see you one last time.”

               Ignis felt a tear slip down his scarred cheek, landing on their joined hands. He felt Noct’s arm fall limp. A larger hand - Gladio’s, he realized - gripped his shoulder, pulling him gently but firmly away from the throne, and he barely had the heart to struggle as Noctis’ hand slipped from his.

               The sound of a royal arm piercing the king’s chest rang out, but it sounded different from he remembered from ten years ago, like the sword actually hit flesh. Ignis hung his head, water splattering against his visor. He was glad he couldn’t see. He could barely stand to _hear_.

               He felt Prompto’s arms around him, not to keep him from running over, but in comfort. “I’m sorry.”

               "It’s over. He’s gone,“ Gladio mumbled, dejected. His finger twitched on his shoulder. It was like ten years before, when they finally concluded it wasn’t one of Ardyn’s tricks, that Noctis was trapped in the Crystal.

               "No… No! I won’t allow it!” Later he would reflect on how childish it was of him, but Ignis broke through the grips of his friends to fall back at his king’s side, leaning against his knees. “I can’t lose him again! I…”

               It was strange: Ignis had been with Noctis nearly his entire life, but he couldn’t remember the last time these words had been exchanged between them. They knew - surely he knew - but the sentiment was long overdue. He prayed he could hear them wherever he had gone to. Even if he didn’t return his feelings, he had to _know._

               "I love you,“ Ignis whispered, trying to find Noct’s hand as his one slid over the man’s body. Funny, there was no blood that he could feel…

               Ignis could sense light and nothing else, which is why he was stunned to see the small blues shards of the Crystal’s magic glitter before him. He saw the defined blue outline of a king sitting upon his throne for one brilliant second. He could see the outline of his own gloved hand, which had finally found that of his love’s. He thought he glimpsed the shattering of the Ring, then suddenly blue was overtaken by a blinding white, and he saw nothing else.

               He heard the gasps of Prompto and Gladio somewhere behind him. There was a warmth on his face from the light - maybe they were seeing the dawn - but Ignis couldn’t enjoy the return of sunrises and heat. He buried his face on Noctis’ lap, crying harder than he ever had in his life.

               A hand was running through his hair, which was terribly unkempt from fighting daemons. "Ignis,” he heard Noctis’ voice say, as if the astrals were rubbing salt in the wound. Ignis wanted to tell Prompto to stop petting his hair, because it only encouraged the hallucination he was undoubtedly experiencing. He wondered if that’s how it would be from now on, him hearing his king’s voice from some faraway plane, never to answer back.

               "Let me mourn in peace, Prompto,“ he managed at last. He heard the smallest chuckle.

               "Ignis, it’s me,” the voice said again, and it sounded so _real,_ so _Noct_ , that Ignis allowed himself so hope for just a moment longer.

               "Noct?“ He lifted his head, still seeing only light instead of anything else, but a ringless hand caressed his cheek and he cried out. "It _is_ you!”

               It was the least graceful kiss in history, Ignis quite literally blindly chasing after Noct’s mouth until it crashed against his own, but it would be forever known as the happiest. Everything was warm: Noctis’ lips, the reawakened sun, and Ignis’ body all over as he kissed his king for the first time.

               He could hear Prompto’s hysterical laughter in the background and the footfalls of his jumping for joy.

               Gladio’s voice sounded the happiest he’d heard in more than ten years as he shouted, “Hey, Iggy! Save some for the rest of us!”

               "Sorry, Gladio,“ Noctis called back, his face hovering inches from a grinning Ignis’. "I’m a taken man now.”

               "You’d better be.“ Ignis leaned in to kiss him again.

                _Certain as the sun rising in the east…_

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme._

 

**Author's Note:**

> *posts another terribly-written Disney AU fluff-fest for Ignoct Week among the jewels presented by other writers*  
> *signs up for intervention*


End file.
